


Revelations

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 富豪刑事 Balance:UNLIMITED | Fugou Keiji: Balance:Unlimited (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daisuke is a softie, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Russian Skating Family, Yuuri and Daisuke are cousins, Yuuri is a Kambe, Yuuri is rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Little is known about Yuuri Katsuki's family. Especially on his mother's side. Why ?And what does this have to do with Daisuke Kambe?
Relationships: Kanbe Daisuke & Katsuki Yuuri, Kanbe Daisuke/Katou Haru (mentionned), Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 13
Kudos: 311





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Good evening, it's late, I've been writing for two days, I don't know what I got into.
> 
> Enjoy !

* * *

**Russan = Bold**

_Japanese = italic_

English = normal

* * *

Viktor frowned. Yuuri was still on the phone with someone he did not know. The young Japanese boy smiled, laughed on the phone as if he were talking to a long-time friend and Viktor couldn't help feeling slightly jealous and left out. Yuuri always told him "it's family". Normally when the family called, it was always a video call, and Viktor always found time to speak to his in-laws, but now Yuuri always isolated himself to talk on the phone.

"Hey **Papa** " said a voice behind him.

Viktor turned and saw his adopted son, Yuri Plisetsky. The young blond had finally accepted that Yuuri and Viktor were what you could call "parents". Yuri glided towards him. Viktor sighed one last time looking at Yuuri and turned his full attention to his adoptive son.

"A Problem Yurotchka ? Do you want help with your program?"

"No. Are you okay with _Tou-chan_?"

"Sorry?"

"I see your doggy eyes every time _Tou-chan_ is on the phone. Do you know who is talking with him?"

"Absolutely not..."

At the same time, Yuuri's bursting laughter was heard. "またお会いできるのを楽しみにしています。 またね！"

Viktor whitens. Yuri raised an eyebrow. He did not yet have the level required to understand Japanese this well. He turned to Viktor.

"What did he say?" asked the blond.

"... "I can't wait to see you again. See you later" ... "

* * *

One day while Yuuri was training with Viktor, a man in a suit appeared in the rink. Usually no one was allowed to enter the rink while the athletes were training, but this man was there, two boxes in his hand. One small and another larger. Yakov looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yakov.

"Is Katsuki-sama present? "

Yakov raised an eyebrow. The young man had good English but with a strong Asian accent. He went to answer when Yuuri skated towards the two men.

"I thought I heard my name," he said. "There is a problem?'

"Katsuki-sama," said the young man, bowing. "A gift from the young master. "

He handed him two black boxes, one that was rectangle and the other square. Yuuri took them without hesitation. He placed the two boxes on the edge of the rink. All this aroused the curiosity of the other skaters who gathered around the Japanese man. Yuuri opened the smaller of the two boxes seemed surprised. A simple black earring rested in the small box. "Don't tell me it's..." 

"Yuuri?" said Viktor, worried.

Yuuri ignored him and took the earring between his fingers, putting the box down. The earring was completely black and round. It was simple and elegant, a little bit thick.

"The young master told me to warn you that it was completely disinfected and that you could wear it immediately."

"Yeah, he doesn't have pierced ears, he can't wear that. Besides that's silly to offer a single ear-

"Yuri." Suddenly cut the Japanese skater.

Seeing the shocked expression of his adopted son, he smiled gently.

"Only my left ear is pierced."

At these words, he wore the earring. He took a small breath.

"HEUSC."

A small male voice rose, only audible by Yuuri.

" _Nice to see you again, Yuuri-sama._ "

The Japanese man smiled before taking the other box. He pulled out a very nice pair of sunglasses. As he was not wearing his usual glasses, he put the glasses directly on his nose and saw the special HUD connected to HEUSC. The glasses were adapted to his vision. Perfect. He looked at the young man who came to give him the boxes. Suzuki Kaito.

"Thank you, Suzuki-san. But why? ..." asked Yuuri.

The young man seemed surprised to hear his name.

"It was only my job Katsuki-sama. The young master asked me to bring you this gift to congratulate you on your recent victories and to be forgiven for all those missed birthdays since you left for Detroit."

"Very well, you will thank him for me. I am very touched by his present."

Suzuki Kaito nodded before bowing and leaving.

Yuuri felt something touch his shoulder. He turned around and saw his fiancé.

"Yuuri? It was from? ..."

"The family." said simply Yuuri.

"Uh..."

"Let's go back. I'm just going to put the glasses away and I'm coming."

Without waiting he took the boxes after putting on his skate guards and walked to the locker room.

" _He deserves a little money, the poor man he had to do Tōkyō - St-Petersburg just to bring this to me. Frankly he could have waited a week for this... I think ¥60,000 should be okay. HEUSC, prepare a check._

_"Very well."_

The tab with "¥ 60,000" appeared before him, then another orange tab appeared. He signed before removing the glasses, putting them in the black box before putting it in his backpack.

He went back to training without failing to smile when he heard the AI's voice again.

" _Transaction Confirmed. Balance unlimited._ "

* * *

At the airport, Kaito barely refrained from screaming in joy while looking at his bank account and thanking any god for pushing him to accept this job. He smiles as he rereads the words on the screen.

**¥60,000 FROM KATSUKI KAMBE YUURI**

* * *

A few days later, Yuuri packed his bags in front of a more than pained Viktor.

"Yuuuuuri..."

"I'm only leaving for a few days Vitya, I don't want to leave you either but the nationals of our countries are at the same time..."

"And if I retired-"

Viktor didn't even have time to finish his sentence when he received a cushion in the face.

"You finish this sentence; I swear it's abstinence until further notice."

Yurio, who was passing by their room, laughed loudly before going to his room.

"But Yuu-"

"Shhh. You will bring me a medal. Okay? When I come back, I want to see the two people I love to come back with either a silver medal or a gold medal. Understand?"

Viktor could only nod. His fiancé's frightening expression changed and became serene again.

"You promise me that you will bring me a gold medal too?" Viktor said in a small voice.

"I promise you honey. I'm bringing you a gold medal."

Yuuri stood up and leaned over Viktor, kissing him tenderly. Satisfied, the Japanese turned around and continued to pack his bags.

Viktor watched his fiancé carefully. Since he had received the earring, he hardly ever took it off. He only removed it when he had to shower and when he went to bed. Obviously, Viktor had tried to take the earring one day to see what was special but each time, Yuuri put his things in a box which could only be unlocked with his fingerprint (where did he find that ???) so was never able to get hold of the earring and the pair of glasses that intrigued him so much. He felt slightly jealous of seeing objects from another man on his fiancé. But it's okay. Yuuri would never think of cheating on him, right?

The Japanese closed his suitcase with a heavy sound and he put a hand on his left ear, his eyes slightly lost.

"Vitya, I'm going to stay in Japan a little longer, I have family who wants to see me."

"But..."

"I won't stay a week there don't worry! It would hurt too much to stay away from you for so long," said Yuuri, kissing his forehead. "I will stay at least 2 days after the competition."

The Russian man nodded and pulled his fiancé towards him, making him sit on his thighs. He wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Yuuri smiled, gently stroking his hair. Viktor trusted Yuuri. But he couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

* * *

At the airport, the whole Russian team was present to accompany Yuuri. Viktor did not want to let go of his fiancé.

"Let _Tou-chan_ go! He will miss his plane!" growled Yuri.

"But Yurotchkaaaaaa!"

"Come on Vitya, Yuuri will be back soon, it's just for the Nationals!" tried Georgi.

"But Goshaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Please Vitya, can you let me go?" asked Yuuri, stroking his hair gently.

Viktor looked at his fiancé who then stroked his cheek. The silver-haired man took the hand and kissed it.

"I'll miss you..."

"Me too Viten'ka..."

Viktor kissed Yuuri one last time and took him in his arms before releasing him.

"Which class have you reserved? asked Viktor.

"I took-"

"Katsuki-sama." interrupted a new voice.

A flight attendant stood straight in front of them. She bowed and took a step to the side, raising her hand slightly to point to the gate.

"Your plane is ready. We are waiting for you to leave."

Yuuri nodded before turning to his Russian family.

"I'm going in my family's private jet. Yakov, Mila, Georgi, thank you for accompanying me so far."

He took Yurio in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you Yurotchka, I'll take clothes and stuffed toys for you."

"You'd better!"

He then turned to Viktor and kissed him gently. He stroked his cheek and smiled.

"Will I call you as soon as I get to the hotel?"

"Promised?"

"Promised. **Ya tebya lyublyu Vitya**."

" _Aishiteru Yuu_."

Viktor gently squeezed Yuuri's hand before letting go, looking at his fiancé following the stewardess.

"Wait," said Mila, "Yuuri said he was going to Japan on his family's private jet ?!"

The Russians looked at Mila incredulously.

.

.

.

"WHAT ?!"

* * *

Yuuri felt confident. He had managed to be first on his Short Program but nothing was definitive, he had to ace his Free skate. He wanted to make his family proud, but especially Viktor.

So, after receiving a pat on the back from Minako, he took his start pose. The first notes of _Yuuri on Ice_ rising, he skated with all his heart. He nailed every jump, every spins. He felt himself grow wings. He missed Viktor a lot, of course, but he all felt his support from Russia. He felt his love. He did his last jump and nailed it in thunderous applause.

Exhausted, he did his ending pause, stretching out his arms where his Ballet instructor normally was, but to his surprise it was not Minako who was there. It was a young man with black hair, wearing a branded suit. He applauded, smiling slightly towards Yuuri who was speechless. The Japanese skater skated towards the exit at full speed with a bright smile. The other man snickered before reaching out, catching Yuuri who jumped on him.

" _It's been too long... I'm so glad to see you again Daisuke-nii-san!"_

 _"Nice to see you too Yuu-kun._ "

* * *

The rest of the day was blurred for the Japanese skater. He had just remembered that he had won the gold medal and had did the interviews quickly, feeling completely drained by the day. Daisuke was always by his side. He helped him to answer questions without revealing his identity, as usual. He accompanied him to his hotel room with Minako. Yuuri collapsed head first on his bed, sighing. Daisuke looked around, frowning.

"Yuu-kun."

"Yes? And we speak in English?"

"Yes, it's been a long time since I practiced my English. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. What did you want to ask me?"

"Are you the one who chose to stay in this hotel or it was the JSF that reserved it?" asked Daisuke.

"The JSF, why?"

"Ah it's going to start again! The Kambes, I swear..." moaned Minako.

Daisuke ignored her and crossed his arms.

" _HEUSC, reserve a room were I'm staying. Cancel Yuu-kun's room. Tell my driver to come in ten minutes._ "

Yuuri straightened up and looked at the man questioningly. Minako seemed to be completely exasperated.

"I swear, you rich people..." sighed the former dancer.

"Nii-san?"

"What kind of cousin would I be if I let my cousin sleep in such a low-end hotel?"

"It's not that low-end," said Yuuri.

"Yes, it is. Come on, HEUSC has warned me that the driver is not far away."

Too tired to try to convince his cousin, Yuuri stood up and packed up his things before following Daisuke outside. Minako was going to stay in the hotel, she didn't really like the hotels Daisuke frequented. "Too rich" she said.

So Yuuri who hadn't had time to change after his Free skate, got into the luxury car after his cousin, without the two noticing the cameras pointed at them.

* * *

Arrived at the new hotel (which hurt Yuuri's eyes so much with how the building shone), Daisuke gave him the room number who was next to his.

"Well, see you tomorrow. I suppose you have to rest for your Exhibition, right?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted."

"Besides, why haven't you received messages or calls from your fiancé? You haven't touched your phone all day."

"Oh, we promised ourselves to not really communicate in order not to distract the other, we support each other from a distance, and seeing each other through a camera... it hurts... And I find that congratulating the other in the flesh is better. We will talk as soon as Viktor skates his Exhibition. It's is normally one day after mine. In addition, I don't have any power left in my phone."

"I see."

Yuuri began to yawn.

"Sorry if I can't stay chatting any longer, I feel like I'm going to fall at any time."

"Don't worry Yuu-kun. We will have plenty of time to talk later. Go to bed."

"Yes..."

Daisuke smiled at him before ruffling his hair. He turned around and said "good night" before going back to his room.

The Japanese skater returned to his room and took a shower quickly before collapsing on his bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

The next day, Yuuri woke up when he heard his cousin's voice at the door.

"Wake up Yuu-kun. Breakfast then training."

"But Nii-san..."

"Don't make me open the door and force you to go in the lobby in pyjamas."

"You can't do it."

"Really? HEUSC-

"I'm getting up, I believe you!"

Yuuri heard the laugh of his cousin.

"Perfect. I'm waiting for you downstairs."

The Japanese skater groaned. He got up and took a shower, remembering to wear the earring and put the pair of sunglasses in the inside pocket of his coat. He went downstairs and joined his cousin in the hotel's restaurant. Daisuke was perfectly dressed as usual and elegantly drank his coffee. Yuuri sat down in front of him and ordered a light breakfast.

"How long are you staying?" asked Yuuri.

"As long as it takes," said Daisuke. "I said I was going to escort an international athlete."

"And they believed you?"

"Not at all. Fortunately, you sent them an email afterwards."

"HEUSC told me you had a problem. Besides, why did you send HEUSC to me? Not that I'm dissatisfied, it helps me a lot but you could have waited until we could see each other, right?"

"Too long for me. In addition, I had a lot of work."

"Seems legit," said Yuuri, shrugging his shoulders.

They continued their meal in silence until it was time for Yuuri to train at the ice rink. Daisuke followed him, the two men still not noticing the cameras hidden in the bushes.

* * *

The rest of the day passed very quickly. Yuuri skated one of his old routines perfectly to the delight of his fans. The Japanese skater joined his cousin backstage who gave him his Japanese team jacket. Yuuri thanked him and walked by his side to join the car. Minako was slightly ahead of them.

"Are you coming to the banquet tonight?" asked Yuuri.

"Of course. I need to monitor you on your alcohol consumption, then I will introduce myself as an official sponsor."

"Official sponsor of whom? "

Daisuke stopped and sighed. He lightly flicked his cousin's forehead before walking away. Yuuri rubbed his forehead and ran after his cousin.

"I will be one of your sponsors. The only person a Kambe should support would be another Kambe."

"Just me?"

"I know what you're going to say Yuu-kun. My sponsorship will extend to Nikiforov-san and Plisetsky-kun."

Yuuri smiled brightly. Minako sighed, saying that the Kambes were too extra for her taste.

"Do you know you're the best cousin?"

"Obviously, but don't say anything to Suzue, she will want to dethrone me by covering you with gifts."

"Promised! Speaking of gifts, I have to go and buy some for my friends in Russia."

Daisuke nodded, unlocking the car. Minako immediately went to the back, leaving the cousins to chat in the front.

"We will go tomorrow; I have a reservation in a nice restaurant for the evening. During the day we will go shopping."

"Okay."

"Besides Yuu-kun, you still don't want to reveal your entire name to the world?"

"Not at the moment. Maybe someday."

"Don't forget that your fiancé will one day bear your name and incidentally mine. Viktor Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov. And since Plisetsky-kun will soon be officially your son, it will be Yuri Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov."

"It would rather be Viktor Sergeïevich Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov and Yuri Viktorovitch Plisetsky Katsuki Kambe-Nikiforov. And it's too long!"

"You just gave me a headache Yuuri," moaned Minako.

"Yuri-kun keeps his last name in addition to yours?" asked Daisuke.

"I suppose, Yurotchka is very attached to his grandfather. I think he will want to keep his last name."

"And his patronym is..."

"Viktor's, yes. Yurotchka expressed his desire to take his name as a patronym."

"I see. I guess your fiancé cried right?"

"A lot," laughed Yuuri. "It was very moving."

"I suppose you cried too," said Daisuke, smiling slyly.

"Yes, I cried."

Daisuke sneered before parking temporarily outside the hotel where Minako was staying. She reminded them that the banquet was taking place in a reserved room in her hotel and that they should not be late.

That evening, Daisuke Kambe announced that the Kambe group will be one of the main sponsors of Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

The next day, the two cousins wandered in the streets, shopping like a real Kambe. Namely, the two entered a store (luxury of course), taking what they liked and let HEUSC take care of the payment. Yuuri had left with a few sweaters with tiger patterns, a big tiger plush and some accessories for Yurio's hair. He had taken typically Japanese beauty products for Georgi, Mila and Lilia. For Yakov green tea and other calming plants, and for Viktor, cherry blossom body lotions as well as his favourite cakes (he only asked for that). He sent all the souvenirs to his hotel room and accompanied his cousin to the starred restaurant where Daisuke made a reservation. To his amazement, Daisuke had not booked the entire restaurant.

"You haven't booked the entire restaurant, it's amazing," said Yuuri, sitting down.

"Someone hates it when I do it, whether it's in a Michelin-starred restaurant or a fast food one."

Yuuri almost choked on his water.

"You in a fast food?! And you finally found someone who managed to make you do the impossible ?!"

"Don't exaggerate-"

"For a long time, Suzue and I tried to take you to eat in a fast food," cut Yuuri. "And you threatened to have this fast food place closed if we tried again. Anyway, tell me who is this person!"

Daisuke sighed and pulled out his phone and held it out. Yuuri grabbed the device and smiled. On his lock screen we could see Daisuke, seated on an armchair, a light-brown haired man who seemed very embarrassed sitting on his thighs. Daisuke seemed amused at the other man's reaction.

Yuuri tried to unlock the phone.

"Your password?"

"My birthday."

"... We don't suspect it but you're a simple man."

"... No comment."

Yuuri sneered and unlocked the device. This time in the background you could see his cousin's partner, shirtless on the bed with Daisuke who had his head on his chest. The two men were smiling at the camera. The Japanese skater returned his phone to him, all smiles.

"What's his name?"

"Haru. He's a colleague."

"Aaaaaand?"

"What do you mean by "and"?"

"You have the expression of a man who did not say everything."

Daisuke sighed and rummaged in his pocket before taking out a red velvet box. He opened it in front of Yuuri who began to clap frantically.

" _OH MY GOD YOU WILL ASK HIM IN MARRIAGE !!!_ " yelled Yuuri.

The other customers around applauded when they heard Yuuri. Daisuke sighed.

"Yes, and lower your voice! You just switched to Japanese."

"Sorry. But when are you going to ask him?"

"When I go back to work."

Yuuri nodded. The waiter poured champagne and the Japanese man raised his glass. They clinked glasses at their future happy marriages.

"Hey Nii-san... I would like to return to Russia earlier."

"You miss them, right? "

Yuuri nodded. Daisuke patted his hand for support.

"Tomorrow at the first hour we will fly to Russia."

"We?"

"I want to meet the new members of our family. They will soon be Kambes too."

Obviously, too absorbed in their discussion, they did not see the cameras outside taking photos.

* * *

In Russia during this time, Viktor finished his Exhibition. He had won the gold medal and Yuri had won the silver medal. As Yuuri and he had planned, no contact during their National competitions. It was hard but if his fiancé had contacted him at least once, he would have wanted to take the first plane to Japan, competition over or not. So, when he finally took his phone to contact Yuuri after his Exhibition and Yuuri did not respond, he felt pretty bad.

But the worst for him was during the banquet. Another competitor (who wanted his ass), had told him that Yuuri was cheating on him. At first, he didn't believe it, but when he saw the articles on the internet...

** An affair?! Yuuri Kasuki jumps into the arms of another man at the end of his Free skate ! **

** Infidelity of Japanese skater Yuuri Kasuki! He leaves his hotel with a man! And go into another with him! **

** End of the Katsuki-Nikiforov era? The two men seem very close to be just friends! **

** Liaison with a sponsor! The man with whom the skater Yuuri Katsuki seems to have an affair is called Daisuke Kambe and he is his new sponsor! "My sponsorship is only for Katsuki and his family." Publicity stunt or true infidelity? **

** MARRIAGE REQUEST IN A STARRED RESTAURANT! **

Viktor thought he was fainting. He had quickly retreated into his hotel room, followed by Yuri who had seen the discomfited look of his adoptive father.

"Oi **Papa**... are you okay?"

Viktor simply held out his phone. Yuuri quickly flipped through the articles, his expression breaking down more and more.

"You ... you talked to him about it?" asked Yurio frantically.

"He doesn't answer the phone... I'm directly put on his voicemail. Do you think he blocked me?"

"No, I don't think so, it's not what _Tou-chan_ would do... "

Viktor sighed and lay down on his bed.

"Yurotchka, can you leave me alone please?"

Yuri tried to protest, but seeing his adoptive father's shoulders tremble, he decided to go to his own room.

Viktor cried all night.

* * *

The next day, the whole Russian team returned to St.Petersburg in a gloomy silence. Viktor was inconsolable. Yakov had said that his protégé advised him to take a few days of rest, but the silver-haired man was too stubborn. He needed a distraction. So, he refused and decided anyway go to skate the next day to forget.

* * *

Yuuri arrived at St. Petersburg Airport with Daisuke. He barely had time to set foot on the asphalt when a myriad of reporters went after them.

"Mr.Katsuki! Is it true that you have an affair with Mr.Kambe here present???"

"Mr.Katsuki! Are you going to break your engagement with Mr.Nikiforov???"

"Mr.Katsuki!"

"Mr.Katsuki! Respond!"

The Japanese skater was starting to have trouble breathing. Daisuke, who quickly saw his cousin's condition, stood between him and the journalists and took out his police badge.

"Please back down. We will hold a press conference soon to answer your questions."

"So, you confirm-"

"I don't confirm anything at all. Clear the way or I will make you all lose your jobs. Do not underestimate the power of the Kambe. _HEUSC, call a driver and book us a room in the best hotel._ "

Daisuke hurried to guide his cousin out of the crowd and took him safely to the car HEUSC had called. Yuuri was starting to hyperventilate. Daisuke took his cousin in his arms, stroking his back.

"Yuuri. Concentrate on my breathing. Listen to me well. Everything will be fine. Inspire. One, two, three. Breathe out again. It's fine. Everything will be fine."

Yuuri followed the directions his cousin was giving him and gradually calmed down. He feels totally exhausted from his panic attack. Still in his cousin's arms, he took the pair of sunglasses he kept in his coat pocket and wore them.

" _HEUSC, show me all the articles about Daisuke-nii-san and me."_

_"Very well."_

Several articles which tried to prove Yuuri's affair appeared before the eyes of the Japanese skater. Daisuke, who had asked for the same thing, couldn't restrain a growl. He brutally took off his glasses, clicking his tongue.

" _HEUSC, hold a press conference tomorrow at the St. Petersburg ice rink. Use as much money as needed to make it happen_."

" _Very well._ "

He signed the virtual check before his eyes.

The driver stopped and signalled that they had arrived at the hotel. Daisuke helped Yuuri move until they reached their room. He let Yuuri lie down on the bed while he went to the balcony. He lit a cigar and his phone for the first time that he had joined Yuuri in his competition.

Haru had left him multiple messages, asking him to call him as soon as he had time.

" _Reservation of the St. Petersburg ice rink confirmed. Transaction Confirmed. Balance unlimited_."

Daisuke sighed. Good news.

"Nii-san?"

Daisuke extinguished his cigar and joined his cousin who had his eyes glued on his phone, nearly crying.

"I completely forgot to turn my phone back on ... It had no battery since the end of the competition and... _I missed a lot of calls from Viktor, Yuri, Yakov too... I don't know what to do Nii-san..._ "

_"Yuu-kun, did you try to call to explain the situation to them?"_

_"I tried... But none of them answers... I go directly to their voicemail..."_

Yuuri started to cry. Daisuke tried to reassure him by taking him in his arms. _"Everything will be settled tomorrow Yuuri. I promise you."_

_"But what if he ends up breaking up with me? And Yurotchka... I... I must have disappointed so many people... Nii-san..."_

_"Yuuri, listen to me. Your fiancé loves you. If he wanted to break up with you, he would have sent you a message. What did he tell you? Did you see something like that?"_

_"He ... He said he didn't believe in all this... that he was waiting for me..."_

_"See? If he doesn't answer maybe it's like you, he has no power left in his phone, or he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Everything will work out tomorrow. Sleep Yuu-kun. We have to be in great shape tomorrow."_

Yuuri ends up falling asleep, exhausted by his tears. Daisuke put him gently on the bed and covered it. Her young cousin did not have to be under such pressure. Especially because of his anxiety. That was why he avoided the press as best he could. Fortunately, since he had his police badge, he was left alone in his private life. But for Yuuri, it was different. He was a public figure now.

Daisuke sighed and returned to the balcony. He pulled out his phone and typed a well-known number.

" _Haru? It's me_."

* * *

The next day, Daisuke found Yuuri with a determined expression on his face. The Japanese skater looked at his cousin and nodded, smiling. Daisuke smiled, the typical Kambe determination was burning in Yuuri's veins. They were going to shake up the world together.

* * *

When Viktor woke up, he felt that something was going to happen. He had woken up early, preparing breakfast for him and Yuri.

While the food was cooking, he turned on his phone, which he had turned off the day before to avoid the rush of calls or messages. He had received a few of them from Chris and Phichit who were worried. But what caught his eye was the name of his fiancé on the screen. Yuuri had called him a dozen times, then had a message for him.

"Please Vitya ... Answer me ... I can explain everything to you.

Call me back as soon as you can, please. "

Then another more recent one.

"Be at the rink at eight o'clock. We will explain everything."

It was 6:45 a.m. Viktor still had time; the ice rink was a 10-minute walk away. He tried to call him back but nothing worked, going straight to his voicemail.

He absolutely didn't want to believe that his fiancé was able to deceive him. Yuuri was adorable, kind... This man couldn't hurt anyone... He wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe it was just a misunderstanding.

" **Papa**?" A still sleeping Yuri appeared in the kitchen. Viktor smiled at him and served him a plate of pancakes.

"Hello Yurotchka. At 8:00 am we have to be at the ice rink. Yuuri is back. He's going to tell us what's going on." said Viktor, sitting down before him.

Yurio almost choked. "Is it true?"

"Yes, I received a message this morning."

"And you tried to call him back?"

Viktor nodded and then shacked his head. The blond grunted and quickly finished his plate. "Let's get ready quickly. I feel that the journalists are going to flock." Yurio said before going back to his room.

The Russian sighed before finishing his own breakfast and went to get ready. He opted for casual attire and put his skating gear in a separate bag. He would still go to train.

7:30 am, the Russian duo left the apartment to go to the ice rink. On the way, they saw curious and pained looks, thinking that Viktor was a victim in all this quagmire.

Once at the rink, the Russian champion realized the extent of the affair. There were a crowd of journalists outside the doors of the rink. Four big guys guarded the door, Yakov, Mila, Lilia and Georgi behind them. One of the journalists saw Viktor and rushed towards him, microphone in hand.

"Mr.Nikiforov! How do you react to your fiancé's affair?"

"Mr.Nikiforov! Are you going to break off the engagement?"

"How do you feel, Mr. Plisetsky, about the situation of your mentors?"

"Mr.Niki-"

"That's enough." Interrupted a strong and deep voice. One of the four guards had interposed between the duo and the journalists. 

"Follow me, Mr.Nikiforov, Mr.Plisetsky."

They followed the colossus, the journalists not wanting to crumple the guard. He took them to the door of the ice rink.

"Gentlemen Kambe and Katsuki will be arriving soon." With these words, he continued to guard the rink.

Mila immediately took Viktor in her arms. "My god Vitya are you okay? Mentally and physically? And you Yura?"

"We're fine, replied Yurio. But what are you doing here so early?" 

"We all received a message from Yuuri telling us to come here before eight o'clock, he was going to explain everything to us."

"So you did receive the message too." said Viktor.

The rest of the Russian team nodded.

They didn't even have time to chat any longer than even more intense hubbub was heard. A magnificent black car had stopped in front of the ice rink. Two of the guards went to it while two people inside were leaving the car. Viktor's breath stopped.

Yuuri was dressed in a suit that hugged his curves, his hair slicked back and sunglasses on his nose. He looked like a real celebrity. The man he saw in all those recent gossip magazines was standing next to him, in an almost similar outfit. The two men, side by side, looked very similar. The two guards stood beside them, dismissing the overly persistent journalists.

"Come ladies and gentlemen. Mr.Kambe asked me to take you to your seats."

"But-"

"Orders from Mr.Kambe. I'm sorry Mr. Plisetsky." Viktor put a hand on his shoulder as if to reassure him. Yuri sighed but nodded, letting the guard take them into the ice rink hall where a small table with a bench had been temporarily installed. A row of six chairs was installed next to it. It must have been their chairs. They sat down, waiting for the press conference to start.

Yuuri and Daisuke also entered the hall, the older man holding one hand on the Japanese skater's shoulder. They sat down at the table, waiting for the journalists to stand in front of them. A multitude of cameras and microphones were pointed at them. A member of the JSF and the RSF were also present.

The two men took off their sunglasses. Yuuri looked in the direction of Viktor and offered him a reassuring little smile.

The press conference could begin.

* * *

"I am Daisuke Kambe, police officer and heir to the Kambe family in Japan. I am also a sponsor of Yuuri Katsuki here. I would ask you to remain calm and ask questions one by one. I will designate the person Who will speak. Understood? Okay, let's start. You with the red jacket and the black tie."

"Thank you," said the reporter, getting up. "Is it true that Yuuri Katsuki is cheating on his fiancé here with you?"

Yuuri winced. He did not expect journalists to be so direct. He took a deep breath. "I have never cheated on anyone. I am loyal to my fiancé Viktor."

Viktor looked relaxed.

Another reporter raised his hand. Daisuke nodded.

"Yet we have seen pictures of you with Mr. Kambe being very close! It is not normal to see two people so close to each other if they are not in a relationship."

"It seems to me that it's normal for two friends to be close, right?"

"Sure, but-"

"Next question."

The reporter sat back, growling. Daisuke pointed to a reporter who got up too.

"We have photos of you going in and out of a hotel together. Can you explain that to us?"

Yuuri sneered, Daisuke sighed. "I hate low-end hotels. I was just bothered by the idea of seeing Yuu-kun sleeping in such a place. I just booked a room in another hotel for him."

There were more flashes around them.

"Yuu-kun you say? What does that mean?

"It's a diminutive. We told you we were close, right?" said Yuuri.

The journalist just sat down. The Japanese skater sighed.

"Yuu-kun?"

_"I think... I'll say everything."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Certain."_

Daisuke nodded. Viktor who had followed the whole exchange felt his heart beat faster. He was scared. Yurio held his hand and squeezed it. He needed strength too.

"Gentlemen? What were you talking about?" asked a reporter.

"The fact that I'm tired of hiding things."

"Yuu-kun is going to reveal things that we had hidden since our childhood. "

The journalists talked excitedly around them. Viktor whitens.

"Are you going to reveal your engagement?! A hidden arranged wedding ????" yelled a reporter.

Yuuri and Daisuke looked at each other before the Japanese skater laughed while the other smirked. Yuuri calmed down and caught his breath.

"How could I want to get engaged to someone other than Viktor? Besides to replace him with my cousin, it's absurd!"

Silence in the room.

"WHAT ?!"

It was Yuri.

"Daisuke Kambe is my cousin. He's like your uncle, Yurotchka!"

Viktor breathed. It was just his cousin... He felt stupid for being so jealous.

"But," began a reporter, "you don't have the same last name..."

"It's not necessary for cousins to have the same last name," sighed Daisuke. "But if you insist..."

"My full name is Yuuri Katsuki Kambe."

The journalists crazed, all speaking at the same time. Daisuke knocked on the table. "Silence."

They stopped talking. A shy hand rose, Daisuke gave him permission to speak.

"Why were you hiding your full name Mr... Katsuki Kambe?"

"Ah I can answer that," intervened the representative of the JSF. "Mr.Katsuki asked us to name him only as Katsuki, he didn't want to use Mr.Kambe's name to climb the ladder in Japan."

"Indeed, bearing the name Kambe means benefiting from one of the greatest wealth of Japan, and it did not suit me to climb the ladder in this way. In addition, I was betrayed and injured several times for having borne the name Kambe in my youth. Between the people who only wanted my friendship for money, and the others who harassed me by telling me that I was lying about my affiliation with this family, I had had enough. We decided to hide the Kambe part of my life and leave only the Katsuki one to live quietly. But today I will fully assume my Kambe side."

Yuuri had finished his explanation with a bright smile.

"More questions?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes!"

"No? So I end this press conference. Athletes need to train to be at their best."

Daisuke stood up.

"I nearly forgot. Viktor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky."

The two looked at each other then got up.

"I said that my sponsorship offer was limited to Yuuri and his family. And I believe that you will soon be members of the Katsuki Kambe family. So I offer to be one of your sponsors. Tell me an amount, I would offer it to you immediately."

"Is that possible?" Yuri asked completely dumbfounded.

"The Kambe family is known for having an unlimited bank account. During a transaction, it's common for us to hear the words "balance unlimited". Daisuke-nii-san is able to spend over a billion yen without pressure."

"Because it's supposed to be complicated?" asked Daisuke.

"No one here is a Kambe except the two of us Nii-san... They can't understand."

Daisuke shrugged before placing a hand on his left ear.

" _HEUSC, have the gifts we left in the jet delivered to our position._ "

" _Understood_."

Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"What did he just do?"

"Oh, that. I can only explain it in private. Alekseï, Potyr, Vadim and Mikhaïl, could you guide the journalists outside please?"

The four guards nodded and took the journalists outside.

Yuuri sighed in relief and put on his sunglasses.

"They deserve something for helping us so well... _HEUSC, give me a check for about a million Yen of Russian Rubles and send them to each of them._ "

" _Very well._ "

Yuuri signed in the air to finalize the check while the others looked at him with curiosity.

"If you are wondering what he is doing, Yuu-kun sends the four bodyguards the equivalent of one million Yen in Russian Rubles to reward them for their work."

The Japanese skater finalized the transaction and smiled upon hearing the AI.

" _Transaction confirmed. Balance unlimited_."

He finally paid attention to his open-mouthed friends.

"A problem?"

"You just sent four million yen in an instant and you ask us if there is a problem ?!" yelled Yakov.

"As Yuu-kun said earlier, this is nothing for a Kambe. Besides, I present myself formally. Daisuke Kambe, cousin on Yuuri's maternal side. Nice to meet you."

Viktor, who still seemed in shock from all these events, seemed to regain consciousness and advanced towards Daisuke. He held out his hand.

"Viktor Sergeïevich Nikiforov. Pleased to meet you. You can call me Viktor."

"Pleased to meet you, Viktor. Call me Daisuke."

Daisuke shook his hand. They exchanged a smile. Yuuri was happy that his fiancé and cousin were already getting along.

"You must be Yuri Plisetsky-kun right? My nephew."

"It's Yuri Viktorovitch Plisetsky. And it seems that I am your nephew."

Yuri grinned and started chatting with Daisuke. Yuuri looked nervously at his fiancé and motioned to follow him. They went to the locker room and they sat next to each other.

"I'm sorry Vitya."

"Yuu?"

"I should have told you about this earlier but... It's a habit to hide Daisuke-nii-san's true identity so..."

"Hey, it's going to be fine Yuuri. I don't hold it against you, you have good reasons for hiding it from me..."

"Don't think I didn't say anything to you because I don't trust you."

"I never said that darling."

"Vitya..."

"I admit that I was shocked to see these articles, but I always trusted you. I was a bit depressed because I didn't hear anything from you..."

"I'm so sorry Vitya..."

"Don't worry **Zoloste** , I forgive you. I wasn't even mad at you. I love you so much."

At these words, Yuuri grabbed his fiancé's face and kissed him deeply. Viktor wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and deepened the kiss, full of tenderness and love.

* * *

Daisuke was chatting with the others when he saw his cousin, glowing and holding hands with his equally resplendent fiancé.

"Do I really want to know?" asked Daisuke.

"Absolutely not." replied Yuuri.

Daisuke sneered while Yurio made a gagging noise.

"While you were busy showing yourself that you loved each other, I distributed the gifts we had chosen in Japan."

A chorus of "Thank you" was heard.

Yurio approached his adoptive fathers with a large tiger plush in his arms.

"Thanks for the clothes Tou-chan. **Дядя** Daisuke told me that he helped you choose all of this."

He left for the rest of the Russian skaters. Yuuri and Viktor were surprised. Daisuke who was standing next to them smirked.

"Are you aware that he just called you Uncle Daisuke?" asked Viktor.

"I know."

"And you don't tell him you understand Russian?"

"No."

Daisuke went to Yurio and ruffled his hair.

Yuuri smiled as he puts his head on his fiancé's shoulder. Daisuke had accepted his Russian family, and his Russian family had accepted Daisuke.

"What are you thinking?" whispered Viktor.

"How happy I was. I love you so much Viten'ka."

"I love you too Yuu."

The silver-haired man kissed his fiancé's forehead and intertwined his fingers with his. Yuuri couldn't dream of a better life than this one. 


End file.
